Bored With Me?
by Eaten Alive By Boredom
Summary: AU. TK stared at his reflection in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself. He didn't look Takeru Ishida, little brother of rock star Yamato Ishida. He looked like TK. Plain ole TK Takaishi. And that's just who he was. [slight romance / slight cross-over / non-yaoi] UNDER REVISION
1. Prologue:

**Author: ****_So... The procrastination of literally re-uploading all my stories has led to this fic. And I'd love to hear what you think of it_****.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon Adventure or the 02 gang. Or even the songs used in this fic... Or Tommy...**

* * *

_**Bored With Me?**_

_**Prologue:**_

_"My best friend gave me the best advice,"_ the radio sang. But was mostly ignored by the arguing Ishida brothers.

"You can't be serious TK! Leaving? After all this? We've come so far!"

"I'm sorry Matt." TK stared at his older brother, looking him in the eye.H e knew he would never hear the end of this. He knew Matt would be upset. But this was what he wanted to do. "I just want to live a normal life."

He had to look down slightly, over the years TK had grown taller. He had outgrown Matt and was slowly catching up to his father.

"But where are we gonna find a new Manager, TK? Dad's too busy with work." The words of his brother sent a pang of guilt through TK.

"What about your friend from middle school? Tae or whatever his name was." TK tried being helpful.

"Who, Tai? No way. he's too dorky. And he always wore those weird goggles."

But apparently he wasn't.

"Okay, what about that Sora girl?"

"She's goes to the University now."

"Do you even talk to her anymore?"

Matt looked away. "Sometimes."

TK knew to drop the subject.

"He has a good purpose for this," said the drummer. "He does want to finish school."

"Yeah Matt," continued the guitarist. "He's just a kid. Maybe he doesn't want to live his whole life on the road like us."

"I know what this is about." Matt grinned at his brother, ignoring the others comments. "You knocked up some girl, didn't you?"

"MATT!"

"I'll bet it was that cute blonde from Kyoto. You know, that one you said you liked."

"I'm fifteen!" TK shouted.

"Relax, Teeks, I'm just teasing you."

TK sighed. Matt always did something like this. Maybe leaving would be a good thing.

"Who would've thought," the pianist laughed. "Little Takeru Ishida, younger brother of the great Yamato Ishida, leaving the band."

"I wasn't in the band..."

"You're gonna have to cut your beautiful hair." The guitarist tugged at a strand of TK's skater-length hair.

"I hated it anyway." TK swatted his hand away.

"Not to mention, most likely change your name," the drummer pointed out.

"Yeah, the Paps will be all over you. Considering you're the younger brother of a rock legend." Matt struck a pose.

TK only snorted in response.

"Who the hell cares about the paparazzi."

"No one!" they all laughed before silence fell between the group of four as the tour bus turner the corner. Nothing but the radio playing Nickelback in the background. It remained that way until the bus came to a stop in front of the old TV station in Odaiba, five minutes later.

"So you're really leaving us?" Matt asked.

TK nodded and put a smile on his face.

"It'll be good to see mom again..."

* * *

**Author: ****_...I do appreciate reviews..._**

**EABB**


	2. Chapter One:

**Author: ****_...I kinda changed their styles a bit... This way TK doesn't look so dorky..._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

_**Bored With Me?**_

_**Chapter One:**_

TK stared at his reflection in the mirror; he hardly recognized himself. He didn't look Takeru Ishida, little brother of rock star Yamato Ishida. He looked like TK. Plain ole TK Takaishi. And that's just who he was. He smiled. "Whoa, thanks Dad."

"Welcome." Dad smiled, "There's no way they'll recognized you."

"There's no way mom will recognize me either. I didn't," TK laughed, tousling his now short hair.

"It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure," Dad joined the laugh. "Now, let's get you out of here while the paparazzi are distracted by Matt and the boys."

The two looked out the window. Down below them were paparazzi and fan girls scattered about.

"Here, put these on." Dad handed him a snapback hat and some sunglasses. TK did as told. placing the snapback backwards and putting the sunglasses where they go. Dad proceeded to take the hat off and put it on forwards. "Not when I'm around. My son will not look like he's in a gang."

"But I'm not in a gang," TK said, sliding the hat backwards.

Again, Dad fixed it.

"That doesn't matter."

"Whatever." TK walked out the door then slid the hat backwards... again.

"Fix that hat TK!" Dad called.

Sighing, TK put it forward. Forward hats weren't his style. Shoving his hand into the pockets of his dark-colored jeans, TK made his way to the elevator. He pressed the down button. The doors opened with a ding allowing the slow, boring elevator music to enter the nearly empty hallway. It would have most likely been full if the paparazzi and fan girls didn't need a 'Visitor' or 'Press' pass. TK wouldn't have been able to get away with this if they didn't.

Hell, he barely made it past Matt.

The elevator doors opened with another ding, revealing a fairly crowded Foyer area. TK began his way to the back exit. Hopefully, he had gone unnoticed.

* * *

The walk home was utterly quiet. Nothing but the sound of Linkin Park blaring through the headphones hanging around TK's neck. The clouds began to darken—it was going to rain later. Which made it somewhat chilly. Good thing TK had his dark blue hooded jacket. He had barely made it to the apartment building when the sky decided to cry. Readjusting his backpack, the blond started up the stairs.

TK sighed, slightly afraid of wan at was to come. He hadn't seen his mother in a couple months, meaning she might hug him to death. And that wouldnt be good for all rhose TK-lovers out there.

After his parents divorced when he was four, TK and Matt lived with their dad. Dad worked at a TV station, giving him more money than what Mom made. She was just a journalist.

Though, they used to spend two weeks with their mother every summer and most of Christmas break. But this was different. He was going to _live_ with his mother. And hopefully, until he graduated high school. That is, if the paparazzi don't figure him out.

He finally reached the floor his mother's apartment was on when...

_THUD!_

"Hey watch where you're go—" TK cut himself off when he saw who he had run into. A small boy, looking about eleven or twelve-years-old, sitting on the ground. His small green eyes looked up at TK with slight fear.

"S-sorry," the boy stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry." TK extended his hand towards the boy, helping him up. "I should've paid attention to where I was going."

The boy hurried off up the stairs, TK watched him as he rounded the corner. Staring as he pulled out a crumbled piece of notebook paper, on it were three things. A phone number. An address. And where the spare key was located. Reading the address, TK proceeded to search for the matching apartment number.

Reaching behind the plant, TK pulled out the spare key and jammed it into the keyhole. Then, he opened it. Entering the apartment. It was...

The same.

Same couch. Same TV. Same coffee table.

Just the same.

Taking his shoes off, TK walked in. Next to the door was an end table. On it was a vase full of wilting flowers, an old photo of Matt and TK, and a note. Setting the hat and sunglasses down, he picked up the note and began reading it.

_TK-_

_I didn't know when exactly you would be here, so I left this note. I had to leave for work. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you got home. Your stuff is already in your room. And dinner is in the fridge. I should be home by eleven._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Phew!" TK sighed in relief, he wasn't going to die of a motherly-hug tonight.

Making his way to the kitchen, TK heated up some food, then plopped down on the couch. Some television sounded good right now. Pressing the power button on the remote, TK began flipping through the channels. Weather... Sports... Something about that British-Irish boy band called One Direction... Matt... Takeru Ishida—

Wait!

He was on TV.

It was live, at the TV station with Matt.

_"Yamato, where's you brother?"_ one of the fan girls asked him.

Matt scratched the back of his neck. _"He decide he wanted to finish school."_

TK changed the channel. "This is gonna cause more trouble than it's worth, isn't it?"

After a few minutes, he finally settled on watching the old classic, Tom and Jerry.

* * *

Nancy smiled as she unlocked her car door. Her baby boy was coming home today. Okay, he wasn't really a baby, she knew that. It's just that she hadn't seen him in a while. A _long_ while, in her mind anyway.

Nancy started the car. She check the clock. 10:50. It was only a fifteen minute drive. She would see him soon.

The drive home was relatively quiet, only the sound of the radio. But Nancy didn't mind. She was far too excited.

She pulled into her normal parking space by the apartment complex she lived in. Locking the car as she exited, Nancy excitedly began her way up the stairs. When she opened the door, she found another set of shoes. The excitement grew, along with her smile. Her baby was finally home.

* * *

**Author: ****_Anyone wanna try to put a name to the face of the green-eyed boy? I'll give you a (virtual) cookie. If not, he returns in the next chapter._**

**(Note- Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine, you can not try!)**

**EABB**


	3. Chapter Two:

**Author: ****_I have one word for why this is so late: Procrastination. It's also short too... So, last night I couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it. I was just sitting there like: O.O just starin' at my ceiling doin' nothing when BOOM!_**

**_INSPIRATION~!_**

**_YAY, thanks to all of you lovelies who haven't giving up on me yet. I love you all._**

**_CHAPTER SHOUT-OUT: _****Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine****_ for all of your reminders to update. And all of the ideas for this chapter. Now, as promised, here is chapter two!_**

**_By the way, I wrote this chapter on an iPad due to lack-of-computer. So blame autocorrect for spelling mistakes._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

_**Bored With Me?**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

TK awoke to the sugary aroma of cinnamon and syrup. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness. But as his eyes adjusted to the light, TK realized a nice warm blanket over him. His stuff was neatly placed on the coffee table. His plate from last night was gone and the TV was off, the remote by the TV.

Following his nose, TK made his way to where these scent had originated from; the kitchen.

"Mom?" TK asked.

Nancy turned around, a smile on her face. She instantly wrapped him into her arms, hugging him tight as if she were to let go he would just disappear into nothing.

Crap, he was gonna die.

Curse damn mother-hugs.

"Mom... Can't... Breathe..." His grace began to turn different shades of blue.

"Sorry..." she let go, looking straight into his eyes. "Waffles?"

* * *

TK stepped out of the apartment. Breathing in the fresh air. Listening to the quiet, opened atmosphere. Taking in the downtown view. Is this what a normal life was like? TK could get used to this. No screaming fans, no paparazzi, no nothing. Just the sweet smell of fresh air.

He turned the corner for the stairs when he saw a familiar brown hair of a small twelve-year-old boy coming down the steps from a higher floor. Not far behind was another green-eyed, brown-haired boy.

It was a rather awkward walk down the stairs, neither boy uttering a word.

That was until they reached the bottom step.

_"Oof~!"_

The first boy's left shoes had come untied.

"Are you okay?" TK asked as the other boy help him up.

He nodded, dusting himself off and tying his shoe.

"Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I'm new in town and I'm trying to find my way around." TK fibbed slightly. "By the way, my name's TK."

"I'm Tommy," the second boy introduced himself, then pointed to his friend. "And this is Cody, but he's a bit shy."

Cody gave a small wave, looking down as if there was something were interesting About his feet.

"So, are you guys in the middle school?" TK asked as they began their walk to the bus stop a block down the road.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "We're both in seventh grade class A."

"Cool." He kept his response short.

"Yeah..." Cody's voice was barely audible.

The wait for the bus wasn't terribly long, but next time TK was going to bring a book.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new?" the bus lady—Rhonda as her name tag said—asked. She was an elder-looking lady, wrinkles, freckles, gray hairs.

TK Nodded.

"Okay, just lemme find a seat." Rhonda stood, staring at the back. "Yolei, anyone sitting beside you?"

"N-no ma'am." She shook her head.

"Congrats, here's your new seating partner. Have fun." Rhonda gave TK a push to the back. He made his way back and sat next to the girl, nearly falling over in the process as the bus began to move again.

"Yolei," the girl said, extending her hand to him. She wore a nice dress with a lighter-colored sweater that hid her figure well, her shoes matched her dress and she had light-colored bandana pulling her lavender-colored hair out of her face. She had bold, thick glasses, making it harder to see her copper-colored eyes.

"TK." He shook her small hand. He was wearing his unzipped blue jacket over a nice white polo, dark-colored jeans, a pair of new-looking sneakers, and his signature backwards snapback.

"No hats on the bus new boy," the bus lady shouted back.

Taking off his hat, TK noticed Yolei looking at his blond her. "Is there a problem."

"No." She blushed. "It's just that, you look sorta familar."

the blond sweatdropped. _Crap..._

After the bus ride was over Yolei showed TK where the office was, leaving him to get to her first class.

Once in the office, TK was greeted by a short brunette in a school spirit t-shirt. She smiled brightly. "Hello, you must be TK." she extended her hand. "I'm Kari. I'll be showing you around."

TK looked her up and down. She was a short, petite girl, about five foot. Different from TK, who was nearing six foot. Her slim figure well portrayed in her dark shirt and white jeans. She even had a name tag with 'Hikari' written across it in nice bold black letters.

"So, how are you liking Odaiba so far," Kari said as they left the office. She handed him his schedule. "Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?" Kari continued talking but TK had something else on his mind.

_Oh my god._

_A girl._

_And she's talking to me._

_Without freaking out._

_What do I do?_

_What do I say?_

_Is this what normality is like?_

_I don't understand!_

_Ugh! I'm so confused! I can't do this! _

_Where's Matt when you need him?_

"And here we are." Kari's words snapped him back to reality. "Room 203, your homeroom." She took her name tag off, dropping it into the wastebasket by the door as she entered.

"Miss Yagami, you're late," The teacher said, petering over her newspaper. "What is your reason?"

"Sorry Mrs. Yamazaki. I was showing the new boy around." she handed her the note then skipped to sit with various other popular people. TK noticed a familiar figure in the back.

"Please introduce yourself," Mrs. Yamasaki said. TK turned to her.

"TK Takaishi," he stated.

"Full name. No nicknames."

_Crap! _

"That is my name."

"Whatever, just sit."

TK made his way too the back. He pulled his phone out and proceeded to text Matt.

"You've got and iPhone?"

His attention to Yolei across the table. He nodded. They hadn't really talk on the bus. "You've got to be rich or something. only rich kids can afford that kind of stuff. Not even the popular kids have those."

_Crap...I forgot about that..._

* * *

**Author: ****_Abrupt End! I know their personalities seem a bit different. But this is how I imagine then is they never met each other as the digidestined. I promise Ken and Davis are in the next chapter_****. ****_So, I have a new poll, you guys should check it out and vote. I wanna see what you guys think~!_**

**EABB**


	4. Chapter Three:

**Author:****_ Update Schedule- Irregular._**

**_I figured that I made you guys wait almost a whole month, I'd surprise you lovelies with a new chapter. I'm also trying—and failing—to make my chapters longer._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**_Bored With Me?_**

**_Chapter Three:_**

The day was going by well, no one could really tell who TK was. Though the comment of "Takeru Ishida in hiding" had came up. So, apparently rumors were going around, and TK only became a normal person yesterday. How did it escalate that quickly?

Who knows.

Looking down at his schedule, TK came to a stop in front of the music room. His last class of the day. The room was full of students, instruments, students playing instruments, and even a few middle schoolers. Two different drum sets were towards the back, different type of guitars around, other various percussion and string instruments. Though TK's eye stayed on the piano towards the front. He couldn't remember the last time he played one of those. But he couldn't play it now, Takeru was known for his skills on the piano. That would totally give him away.

He noticed Kari talking with two of the boys from his homeroom. One was tall, muscular, and tan skinned. He wore a soccer jersey, showing off his muscular arms. He was also wearing shorts and sneakers. But what TK noticed about this guy was the goggels on top of his head—that and the soccer ball under his arm, expressing his sporty personality.

The other boy wore more of a dorky attire, but he was probably the only one who could pull it off. He also wore a soccer jersey, but he had a muscle shirt on underneath and it was tucked into colored pants which were held up by suspenders. His blue-colored hair was cut above his shoulder. He was currently taking a bite of his ramen.

TK looked around, more than half the class had food. Including a familiar lavender-haired girl sitting alone towards the back. She waved to him. He waved back.

"You're TK, right?"

The said boy turned to face the speaker. A short girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She had on a cheer uniform and _a lot_ of make-up.

"I'm Kayorie." She smiled. "You should sit with me and my friends." She pointed to a group of cheerleaders as they waved.

"Um..." TK noticed the glare she sent Yolei. He rolled his eyes, turning to walk away. "Maybe next time."

"You didn't have you do that," Yolei said as TK sat down next to her.

"Oh, I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to sit here," TK joked. He pulled something from his backpack. "Tootsie roll?"

"Sure." She took it, unwrapping the paper around it. "What I mean is, you just turned down Kayorie, the most popular girl in school, just to sit with me, the lame band geek—" Yolei cut herself off, trying not to laugh at the blond boy beside her. He was currently nibbling on the end of his small piece of chocolate.

"Is that how you eat?" She failed to hold back a giggle.

"Nah, I was just trying to make you laugh. And it worked." He smiled. "Sorry, I'm just not a big fan of hearing people put themselves down."

Yolei opened her mouth to argue but closed it as the teacher walked in eating a foot long Subway sub. He was a balding man, long shaggy hair. Main style; 60's clothing. Peace signs, tie dye, the old sunglasses. Over all, he was a hippie. The whole class grew quiet as he began today's story.

"January 15, '63." This guy had a thick American accent. "My seventh grade year, and my most embarrassing day ever. And dude, we all know I have a lot of those days." He pause to laugh. "I was the new kid in school."

TK thought for a moment he knew the reason behind this story. He sent the teacher a small glare, but he didn't notice.

The teacher sat on the floor in the front of the room, mainly because the only chair was the piano bench. "It was lunch. Pizza. Yum. Kinda like today. It was my first day at this new school and let me say dude, I was nervous. I had a lot to drink that at lunch, and lets just say, I really needed to use the loo." The class began to laugh. TK found himself chuckling a bit too.

"The teacher dude made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I'm sure you Dudes and Dudettes can figure out what happened next." Laughter. "Moral of the story, go to the bathroom before class starts." More laughter. "Okay, as I've been made aware of, we have a new dude joining our class. So, to make him feel more welcome, we're gonna play a little game I like to call 'Tell Me More.' Everyone gather into a circle."

The class moved, forming a circle—more like and oversized egg—of twenty. The teacher handed a stack of paper and a black marker to each person sitting beside him. "I've handed you a sticker like mine." He pointed to the name tag on he shirt, on it said 'Bobbie.' "You will write your name on it and make sure you put it to where it can be read. After that I will start the game by asking someone a question. You answer and explain your answer. Then you ask someone else. Simple enough? Alright Dudes. Lets begin."

His eyes scanned the room, he looked from student to student, taking in where theiw name tags were. Some student had them nicely on the shirt (Kari) and others had them attached to their foreheads (Davis). After looking each person in the eye, his eyes landed on TK. "TK, what instruments do you play?"

_Shit..._ TK thought. He didn't want to give anything away.

"I don't really play an instrument," TK lied, looking down.

"That's okay," Bobbie said. "Now ask someone something."

"Um..." He only knew a few people; Kari, Yolei, and Cody—who just happened to be placed in this class for later chapters—but he knew not to ask Cody, the boy was too shy. He settled on Kari. "Kari." He voice showed he was slightly nervous. "What sports to you play?"

"I'm on the dance team, does that count?"

"Kari, you can't answer with a question," Bobbie clarified.

"Sorry," Kari apologized, moving on. "Davis, what do you do for fun?"

TK put a name to the goggle-head. Davis thought for a moment. "I play soccer."

Davis moved on and TK put a name to the next face. "Ken, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I read, play soccer, hang with friends, play the bass guitar. Ya know, stuff like that."

A thought of Matt went through TK's mind. Matt also played the bass guitar.

The game continued until the bell rang at the end of class. Everyone was asked questions, but TK was the one they mainly asked. It was stuff like where he lived and why he moved to Odaiba

"Okay class, before you leave. Your assignment for this week. You are to describe yourself in a single song. Due Friday. And remember, come to the game tonight. We play Kyoto. Support you team!"

The students left.

TK was at his locker, taking his assignments and putting them in his backpack. He remembered why he left with Matt in the first place. Homework.

"Hey new kid!" TK turned to see the two soccer boys from his music class. "TK, right?" He nodded. "I'm Davis, and this is Ken. You coming to the game? It's out at the stadium."

"I don't really know, I'm still settling in."

"Come on TK." He saw Kari beside them. "You've gotta make friends somehow."

He looked into her chocolate eyes. Sighing, he gave in. "I guess."

"Yay~!" Kari smiled. "We'll see you there. You can sit with me and some of my friends."

"Uh, see ya." TK turned to get to the bus. He had a lot of homework to get done, he had to finish unpacking, and now he was going to the game. What was he getting himself into?

_Maybe a normal life is harder than a famous one..._

* * *

**Author: ****_BYE~!_**

**EABB**


	5. Chapter Four:

**Author: _I did say the updating schedule was irregular..._**

**Keep up y_our reviews guys! They crack me up! x3 Sorry this is running late, with school back up and all this homework. My updates will be slower than they were in the summer. My apologies. _  
**

**_P.S. Sorry this is sooooo late. I really don't like school. _**

**_Shout Out: _The Digidestined Host_, I quote you~!__  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**_Bored With Me?_**

**_Chapter Four:_**

Homework.

The one thing TK hated more than being surrounded by fan girls.

He tapped his pen on the edge of the coffee table, only managing to figure out three problems before giving up. Math wasn't his forte.

"Maybe a cup of coffee will help," the blond spoke to himself, getting up off the couch.

_Knock Knock! _The sound of knocking filled the room.

"Hello." He opened the door. Outside stood a small blonde in some sort of girl scouts uniform, maybe about maybe six or seven.

"Would you like to buy some cookies? I'm trying to win a new bike and I need to sell one-hundred boxes." She looked at him with innocent puppy eyes.

"Well, how many have you sold?" He asked, sending her a warm smile as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Four."

TK nearly dropped his wallet, she had only sold four boxes. "Uh... how much for a box?"

"¥300." She smiled brightly, showing him her missing front tooth. She held up a sheet a paper with the different flavors on it. TK looked it over, thinking to himself. It wasn't that expensive, he could buy a few boxes. Besides, he needed the sugar. Cookies may not be good for you, but they taste great.

"I'll take three boxes of the thin mints Please." He smiled.

"Okay, that'll be ¥900."

Pulling out a ¥1,000 bill, TK asked. "Do you have change for a thousand?"

"Nope." The girl smiled.

"Okay," TK sighed. "I'll be right back." He smiled, slowly closing the door. He made his way to the kitchen, checking the cabinets and drawers. "Come on... Come on... Where did she put it?" TK searched under the sink. His mother's words as he left for school ran through his head.

_"I have to work today, so I won't be here when you get home. The emergency money is in the kitchen. Remember, it's for emergencies only..."_

TK rolled his eyes, now wasn't the time for a lesson. He was gonna pay it back with his own money.

His eyes finally landed on an old-looking Pooh Bear-shaped cookie jar in the corner.

Sighing, the blond left the room still holding the ¥1,000 bill in his hand. He hand it to her as she handed him the three boxes of thin mint cookies. "Keep it," he said.

"Thank you~!" She smiled, pulling the wagon behind her as she skipped off to the next door.

TK shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. He closed the door and went back to the kitchen. He stared at the mess he had made. He sighed. "And I guess I'm cleaning this up..."

He started with putting the cookies away. Taking the lid off the top, he found what he had been looking for. There had to be over ¥200,000 in it. Change and bills. "In the most obvious place..."

the blond nearly dropped the lid when he heard his phone go off from the living room. He groaned, it was the ringtone Matt had set for himself.

_"I am a superstar, with a big big house and a big big car. I am a superstar, and I don't care who you are~!"_

Setting the boxes down, he grabbed his phone from the coffee table, reluctantly sliding his thumb across the screen to answered the call. "Hello Matt."

_"You sound happy," _Matt said sarcastically. TK rolled his eyes. _"So, how was the first day?"_

"Lame," TK answered.

_"How so?"_

"I have tons of homework."

_"TK, if you go to school, you're bound to receive homework."_

TK rolled his eyes, though he knew Matt couldn't see it. "No fucking duh."

_"Just reminding you." _Matt laughed.

"Thanks," TK said flatly.

_"Welcome." _Hepaused. _"So, what are you planning on doing today?"_

"I'm going to watch a soccer game, why?"

_"We'll see you there," _Matt said, telling the boys in his band where the were going later.

"Wait! No! You can't go!" TK panicked. "What happened too being normal?"

_"Normal is overrated. Besides, I haven't seen you in, like, foreeevveeeerrrr." _He extended the last word.

"You saw me yesterday!"

_"Sooooooo." _

"Look, you can't go."

_"Why nooooooooot?"_

"Because I said so. The point of being normal is to _not _be notice by the paparazzi."

_"Ugh! Fine! You win," _Matt grumbled, hanging up the phone. TK groaned. He knew Matt was gonna go anyway.

"Maybe going isn't such a good idea..."

* * *

Kari smiled as her friend—they carpooled to save money—pulled into a parking space in the stadium parking lot. They were going against Kyoto, one of the best teams in the country. As for Odaiba, they were just a small portion of Tokyo. But Kari knew they would win. They were undefeated after all.

"Next time, I drive!" exclaimed the boy with raven-colored skater-length hair as he—almost falling over in the process—stepped out of the car with shaking legs. He just has on a simple team spirit shirt and dark jeans.

"I second that!" the other girl said.

"Agreed!" Kari added.

"Whatever Kouichi," said the first boy's younger clone. He also had raven-colored hair, only his was way longer. He had on a blue jacket over a yellow shirt and a pair of dark jeans. "I get it, I'm not the best driver."

_Got that right,_ Kari thought.

"Anyway, thanks for the ride guys," the other girl thanked as she got out of the car. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. She wore a blue soccer-like jersey with _Orimoto_ and the number _8 _written on the back in gold lettering. And a pair of golden-yellow shorts.

"Yeah, thanks," Kari thanked, also wear a spirit shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

"Any time Zoe," Kouji said.

"Don't mention it Kari," Kouichi said.

* * *

They had thirty seconds left before halftime. Davis passed the ball to Ken, who then passed it to Takuya, who passed it back to Davis, who kick the ball towards the net.

_*BUZZZZZ*_

The ball went into the goal.

_Damn_, Davis thought._ So close._

"Good shot Dai." Takuya high fived Davis. "If only it had, ya know, _went in _a few seconds sooner," he taunted.

"It was a nice shot," Ken agreed, moving his slightly sweaty bangs from his sticky forehead. "But before the two get into _another_ fight about who's the better player—which, by the way, would be _me_—Kari and Zoe are up in the stands, waiting for us."

"Fine!" both goggleless goggle-heads huffed.

"Hey guys," Kari greeted as the group of three soccer players made it to the concession stand. TK watched them, he knew Davis and Ken, the other boy was new to him.

"You must be TK," the boy said, extending his hand towards him. "I'm Takuya—"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S YAMATO ISHIDAAAAAAAA!'!"

TK's head instantly snapped up to the sound of screaming fangirls he had grown so accustom to. He quickly recognized the tall blond standing in the middle of the group as Matt.

_Dammit, I told that blockhead not to come..._

_...__Yeah, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me._

TK turned away, desperately trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm, uh, just gonna, um, go over, uh, there..." Kari tried not to let her excitement show.

"Yeah, um, me too..." Zoe said as the two began to walk off, slowly speeding up as they got closer and closer to the group of vicious, rabid, teenaged rapists—

*ahem*

I mean fangirls.

"Dude," Davis taunted. "You just lost your girlfriend to a world famous rock star~!"

Takuya promptly put him into a headlock. "She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be~!" Davis laughed.

They all looked at TK as he spoke. "I, uh, gotta go..." He continued to look down as he walked away, he needed to get out of there. And if he looked up, they would see that panic in his eyes.

Ken watched the blond walk off, he notice a look of panic across his face as Yamato had arrived. He didn't know what was up with TK, but he did know that the boy was hidding something. Something big.

* * *

**Author: ****_Just so I didn't cause any confusion. 1 Japanese yen is the equivalent to .010 U.S dollars (I am from the U.S. I don't really know the other currencies). So, ¥100 = $1 and _****_¥1,000_** = $10. And ¥20,000 = $200

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_So what do you lovelies think about an angsty Tommy fic? I thought about writing one and I wanted your opinion._**

**EABB**


End file.
